fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Macao Conbolt
Macao Conbolt is one of the older Mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. He has one son, Romeo, whom he cares a lot about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 30-31 Appearance Macao is an average tall and slim man. His hair is usually slicked back. He has black eyes and eyebrows and his face seems to be shaved. He wears a white coat with a blue collar, brownish pants and brown leather shoes. He wears somewhat a large necklace that resembles the letter S. Personality Macao hangouts with fellow comrade Wakaba Mine often, where they also drink together. Also seems to talk gossips. He is a cheerful and loving person. He cares deeply for his comrades and especially for his son, Romeo. It's said that he's very popular among young girls and he even had Cana Alberona falling for him in the past. History His ex-wife divorced him three years ago because he was too focused on his work. Since he hated to have such a common family environment, he's now dating a younger girl though her face looks pretty common.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Cover Synopsis Macao arc In order to stop his son from being bullied, Macao traveled alone to the Hakobe Mountain to defeat the Vulcan monsters. He managed to defeat 19 of the monsters but was defeated by the 20th Vulcan and had his body taken over by it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 25-27 After a week passed with Macao still missing, Macao's son Romeo begged Makarov to go up and search for his father, but Makarov felt that Macao's pride deserved more time. Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia traveled to Hakobe mountains to search for Macao.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 28-36 While searching, Macao, taken over as a Vulcan, kidnaps Lucy and brings her to a cave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 43-46 When Natsu arrives to the cave, he throws Natsu off a cliff.Lucy then summons Taurus. After Natsu recovers from being thrown, he comes back up and attacks Taurus by mistake, thinking it was the Vulcan. Just then, Vulcan Macao charges at Natsu from behind him back. Without even looking, Natsu attacks him and demands to know where Macao is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 3-15 After throwing icicles at Natsu, Vulcan Macao picks up Taurus's abandoned axe and swings at Natsu. Natsu is able to burn the axe a bit and eats it, then finishes the Vulcan off with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Macao snaps back to his senses and returns to his original appearance. Lucy and Happy realized Macao's body was taken over by a Vulcan. Macao's body slips from a cliff, but Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are able to pull him up. They then heal Macao's severe wound.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 16-27 Natsu, Lucy, and Happy bring Macao back to Fairy Tail, where his son Romeo is waiting for him. Romeo apologizes to his father for going on the mission for him to stop being bullied. Macao ignores it and tells his son if those kids ever tease him again, ask if their father's can defeat 19 Vulcan's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 28-30 Lullaby arc As Erza Scarlet was taken into custody by the Magic Council, Natsu called in Macao's favor and Macao turned himself into a lizard to pose as Natsu. This way, he distracted the guild long enough for Natsu to attempt to help Erza but Makarov saw through the disguise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 12-14 Phantom Lord arc Macao participated in the war against the Phantom Lord Guild and during the fight; he realized how Cana and the other women were very strong compared to others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-9 Macao attacks several Phantom Lord members in the battle, along with his friend Wakaba.Fairy Tail Anime, Episode 22 After the Makarov is defeated by Aria, and Erza tells everyone to retreat,Macao refuses to retreat claiming he can still fight, but eventually does with the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 1-7 Macao aids in the battle against Jose Porla's shades.Fairy Tail Anime, Episode 25 After the battle, he stands with Cana and other guild members, to conformt Lucy, who feels the war between Fairy Tail, and Phantom Lord was her doing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 17 Fighting Festival arc When Natsu tries to attack Laxus after he announces the battle of Fairy Tail, Macao watches the battle with Warren.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 2When the contest for strongest member of Fairy Tail commences Macao fought against Wakaba.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 5-6 Before the two fight, Wakaba claims he is fighting for Mirajane. Macao insults Wakaba's lust, but is quickly offended when Wakaba calls him a divorcee. Macao starts the battle off with Purple Rain. It hits a Smoke Fake, and several Wakaba smoke clones appear behind Macao.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 After the battles, Warren contacts both Macao and Wakaba to help the other guild members take down The Hall of Thunder. Macao manages to destroy one lightning lacrimas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 13-15 After the troubles where all over, he was later seen alongside Wakaba and Cana during the preparations for The Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Daphne arc (Anime Only) Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After Daphne summons her Lizardmen, version 2.5, Macao arrives to the scene along with Elfman and Wakaba. Three Lizardmen copy each of them, and proceed to attack. As Macao fights his respective Lizardman, he looks over at Wakaba's battle to find him defeated. While he is distracted, he is hit by his Lizardman's Purple Flare. One the ground, each one of their Purple Flare attacks connect. As this happens, Macao wonders why Gray joined up with them. Macao thinks back to Natsu and Gray's rivalrly, and understands why Gray would be upset, but still thinks of Gray's actions as shameful. Macao is hit by the Purple Flare, but Elfman, comes to his defense, and uses Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over. Elfman successfully defeats the Lizardman.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Later on, after Gajeel frees Natsu from the Dragonoid, Lucy asks any Fairy Tail Mage who uses fire, to use it on Sagittarius, so he can send it to Natsu with his arrows. Macao helps by using his Magic, while also telling Natsu he is about to pay back his debt. After Natsu defeats Daphne, he with the rest of the guild, happy over their victory.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 73 Edolas arc Macao was shown at the guild after Wendy's arrival, shocked at the revelation that she was a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 10-11 He is then sucked in by Anima to Edolas along with most of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168 ,Pages 14-16 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 16-17 After Natsu and co. save Fairy Tail, he along with the rest of the guild is returned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 3 S-Class Trial arc After they have returned to normal, and with Lisanna's return, he is shown celebrating with Wakaba and Natsu while dancing. Quickly, however, he joined the fight that Natsu and Gajeel starts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 5-10 The following day, Charle demonstrates her power of precognition by having visions of Macao and Wakaba's conversation. Moments later, Wakaba and Macao talked about the youth of the guilds, how they were like them in the past, and how they enjoy seeing some eye-candy in the guild, proving Charle's new ability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 8-10 Magic and Abilities Purple Flare: Macao manipulates purple-blue colored flames and uses them to attack his enemies. This flame cannot be extinguished by wind or water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Cover Page Purple_Net.jpg|Purple Net Macao_purple_rain.jpg|Purple Rain Macao's_transformation.jpg|Transformation into gecko (pretending to be Natsu) *'Purple Net:': Using Purple Flare, Macao makes fire erupt from his hands and uses it to ensnare groups of people around him. (Anime only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 *'Purple Rain:': Using Purple Flare, Macao is able to transform his fire into multiple shoots of fire, just like rain. (Anime only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 *'Transformation Expert:' Although not used often, Macao's Transformation Magic is power enough to fool Mirajane, a transformation specialist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 12-14 Relationships He has a close friendship and rivalry with fellow guild member Wakaba. They are seen a lot of times drinking together and are of the same age.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 8-10 Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Elfman, Macao Conbolt & Wakaba Mine vs. Daphne's Lizardmen *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid Trivia *In the anime, he taught Natsu that he could manipulate the properties of his magic, though it wasn't until his battle with Erigor that Natsu has accomplished the feat.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 7 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help